1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid crystal device, for example, a liquid crystal device of an active drive system in which a transistor as an element switching-controlling a pixel electrode is included in each pixel, is known. The liquid crystal device is used in, for example, a direct viewing type display and a light valve.
The liquid crystal device has a structure in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed between an element substrate and a counter substrate. On a surface of the liquid crystal layer side of the element substrate, and a surface of the liquid crystal layer side of the counter substrate, for example, an inorganic oriented film in which inorganic materials such as silicon oxide (SiO2) are obliquely vapor deposited, is arranged, as described in JP-A-2003-167255.
However, if the inorganic oriented film is irradiated with light when a silanol group (OH group) is remained on a surface of the inorganic oriented film which is obliquely vapor deposited, there is a problem that orientation regulation force is lowered by causing a photochemical reaction, and display quality is degraded.